Boo-ographies
by BurningFox6
Summary: The Last Resort is the finest establishment around, but what really makes it shine is its rich and varied staff. But how did these boss guests come to be? Let's take a look at their pasts, shall we?


**A/N: The new Luigi's Mansion is a blast, and the bosses are much better than in the last! Though if there's one small thing I really miss from the first game, it's the little descriptions each ghost had. It really made everything (ironically) feel more alive. So I decided to take a crack at giving them brief summaries myself. Headcanons ahead!**

* * *

Steward

_Staff Spectre_

Steward, take this. Steward, move that. Steward, stop napping in the broom closet. All his life, this ghostly bellhop was at the beck and call of everyone but himself. When the day came that he ended up crushed beneath a guest's excessive amount of luggage, he somehow managed to end up working at a hotel yet again. It seems he'll spend his afterlife taking orders, too… but at least they haven't found his new napping spot yet!

Chambrea

_The Hungry Housekeeper_

Pica: A disorder where the victim develops an appetite for unusual and often unhealthy substances… ice, paper, paint, and so on. Poor Chambrea tried her best to suppress these urges, but she could never completely stop herself from snagging small 'snacks' from her guests. As it turns out, you won't last long with a diet like that. She's still plagued by her disease, but now she can eat with impunity.

Kruller

_The Cowardly Cop_

Believe it or not, this scaredy cat cop was once as confident as mall security could be. Unfortunately, a thief surprising you with a weapon midchase will steal your bravery (and your life) pretty quickly. He still roams the stores at night, but he never really recovered from the shock. Why hasn't he gotten a less intense job yet? Because the benefits are _incredible_!

Chef _Soufflé_

_Gourmet Geist_

This chef has one rule above all else: NO ONE in the kitchen but him. Anyone who disobeys has the bumps and bruises from thrown kitchenware to prove he's serious. So they let him be… which came back to bite him when a kitchen emergency befell him and no one came to his aid. Tragic, but he doesn't hold it against them, still feeding everyone with care. They stayed out of his domain, after all.

Amadeus Wolfgeist

_The Mad Maestro_

His musical talent was extravagant… his patience, much less so. Interruptions, ignorance, anything that interfered with his piano performances would drive Amadeus mad. One fateful night, a particularly rowdy crowd made him snap. He drove himself into a rage that his heart just couldn't take. It's only gotten worse now that people have started talking on phones during his recitals.

King MacFrights

_The Duke of Spook_

Born the runt of his royal family, MacFrights had a warrior's spirit that more than made up for his size. Through courage and determination, he proved his worth as a leader, and eventually claimed his crown with pride. He led with a just heart, and finally faced his demise on the battlefield with dignity. The tacky Castle MacFrights attraction might just be an amusing gimmick to most… but to him, it's his home.

Dr. Potter

_Bootanist Extraordinaire_

Potter was a brilliant professor, once upon a time. His colleagues will note that he grew more reclusive over time… treating plants like his one true friends, and shunning his peers. One day, he booked passage to a faraway island rumored to house a brand new species of flytrap and never returned. Which made seeking him out for the Last Resort absolutely _dreadful_, let me tell you, but you can rest assured they have the best gardener around.

Morty

_Ecto Director_

When your career is so successful, why would you ever want to stop? Morty put out blockbuster after blockbuster, so skilled with his camerawork that if felt like he could truly bring his films to life. When he passed on, he kept at it, reaching for the stars from beyond the grave. It's a bit hard to keep nailing it when you've been around so long, but Morty always manages to find good inspiration sooner or later.

Ug

_Prehistoric Poltergeist_

How caveman end up in modern day? Ug have anger issues. Ug's fury make him last. Ug tethered to world by rage. Ug slightly happy to be display in museum… it remind Ug of home. Then Ug get mad again.

Clem

_The Lax Handyman_

Clem had a cozy gig – no one bugged him unless they needed something and he could relax in his comfy underground home in peace, so long as he kept things running well. And he did, for the most part… until one wayward nap made him sleep through a fatal boiler malfunction. He prefers to look on the bright side, though. He can doze as loooong as he wants now… you can't blow him up twice!

Serpci

_Queen of the Sands_

Not every romance can be Antony and Cleopatra. Scorned by an unfaithful lover, Serpci succumbed to her grief and cursed his family for generations. She sticks around to make sure that curse stays strong, biding her time by learning to control the desert around her. She makes the best sandcastles!

Nikki, Lindsay & Ginny

_The Showstopper Sisters_

These three magical sisters are masters of their craft, having worked together all their lives to perfect illusions and perform incredible feats. Each one thought themselves the true star of the show, though. This often put them at odds with each other – which went _extremely badly _when they needed to trust each other for a dangerous trick. At least in death, they've learned how to share the spotlight. …Well, they're trying, at least!

Captain Fishook

_Terror of the Deep_

You're probably wondering how a shark ended up a captain. Turns out, he's actually just the Spectral Catch's mascot! Just don't let him hear you call him that. He's taken bites out of people for less, and that hook isn't just for show.

Johnny Deepend

_The Pool Ghoul_

Johnny had it all – a killer bod, a solid fitness routine, and the envy of all his fellow gymgoers. He also had a rather nasty spill on the pool's edge. But despite it claiming his life, he just can't quit the pool. It's his favorite way to keep in shape! And the water makes his abs glisten sooooo nicely.

DJ Phantasmagloria

_The Dance Floor Diva_

This DJ lived for the party. 24/7, go go go, always raving and making the roof shake with her tunes. She could go for weeks straight… so she did. People aren't meant to go that long without rest, though, so her battery eventually fizzled out for good. But hey, she can boogie as loooong as she wants now!

Hellen Gravely

_Your 'Generous' Ghost Host_

A wealthy and successful model in life, Hellen was no stranger to having legions of adoring fans. When she passed, the shoe ended up on the other foot as she became enamored with the ghost with the most, King Boo himself. She pledged all her resources to him in hopes of garnering his favor, but their failure likely hasn't earned her any points with her idol. Maybe some day she'll realize she should be rooting for Luigi instead?

* * *

**A few extra notes and theories: **

**-Amadeus and Phantasmagloria are musical rivals – though she thinks it's all in good fun and he treats it gravely serious.**

**-MacFright refuses to believe his castle isn't real, and treats the hotel like some absolutely awe-inspiring fort.**

**-They're never really clear on if the boss ghosts (besides Hellen) are possessed like the minions or not. Morty sort of points to the latter, since unless he's exempt from the control he clearly has free will and it'd be weird if the others weren't. I'd still like to think they're under the King's sway and once he's gone, E. Gadd lets them stay at the hotel with the rest.**

**-The magician trio are my favorite! What's yours?**


End file.
